El Dragon Y La Princesa
by Yanorin
Summary: — No me casare con un desconocido padre - dijo una chica rubia de ojos chocolate — No es un desconocido Lucy, es el principe de Joya-respondio un hombre mayor de pelo castaño, miro con decepción a su hija — No me importa, no me casare aunque el pueblo caiga — Hay muchas deudas que pagar hija, hazlo por el pueblo, casate con el principe Gray
1. Capitulo 1

En los típicos

Cuentos de hadas el dragón captura a la princesa.

Pero en este cuento de hadas el dragón y la princesa escapan juntos .

En los típicos cuentos de hadas la princesa se enamora del principe.

Pero en este cuento de hadas la princesa se enamora del dragón.

En los típicos cuentos de hadas el principe salva a la princesa.

Pero en este cuento de hadas el dragón salva a la princesa.

En los típicos cuentos de hadas la princesa y el principe viven juntos para siempre.

Pero este no es el típico cuento de hadas...

Esta es la historia del encuentro destinado del dragón y la princesa

Esta es la historia de Natsu y Lucy.


	2. Capitulo 2

Lucy

En Fressia, una ciudad _tranquila_ y pacífica,ubicada en las costas de Bosco,yace el reino Heartfilia, el más fuerte del páis, donde han nacido varias leyendas,y seguirán naciendo

Desde las cercanias del castillos se podian apreciar los gritos de la princesa teniendo una ruidosa charla con el rey

— No me casare con un desconocido padre - dijo una chica rubia de ojos chocolate

— No es un desconocido Lucy, es el principe de Joya -respondio un hombre mayor de pelo castaño, miro con decepción a su hija

— No me importa, no me casare aunque el pueblo caiga

— Hay muchas deudas que pagar hija, hazlo por el pueblo, casate con el principe Gray

— Son tus deudas, pagalas tu mismo padre

la rubia se retiro por la gran puerta, mientras que su padre la miraba con decepción

Estos dos de aqui son Lucy y Jude Heartfilia. La princesa y el rey de Fressia

En el pasado el reino de Fressia destacaba bastante entre los demas, por su rey y su reina. Al nacer la princesa el pueblo conmemoro una fiesta pero en ese momento todo cambio.

Flashback...

Por la princesa! - exclamo el pueblo levantando sus copas

Por la princesa!

Entregen a la princesa! - se escucho un grito, un hombre habia aparecido en el castillo, junto a otros dos muchachos. Rapidamente la gente saco a la reina del castillo mientras que algunos se enfrentaban contra los hombres armados

Layla la reina corrio respaldada por la gente del pueblo.

— No te escaparas tan facil. — un hombre habia aparecido frente a ella

Miro aterrada a los hombres que aparecieron frente a ella, penso en donde estaria Jude en ese momento "ire a buscar mas botellas con unos muchachos quedate aqui" eso era lo que dijo hace unas horas pero no habia regresado.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho por el pueblo y a la vez el llanto de la princesa.

Layla, Layla! - los gritos de Jude se hacian presente buscando a su esposa.

llego a una calle alejada donde se escuchaba el llanto de su bebe...

El reino dejo de ser el mismo sin su reina, Jude obligaba a su hija a casarse con el hijo del rey de Joya para poder juntar los dos reinos y poder terminar las deudas.

Lucy estaba en contra nunca le agrado el principe Gray Fullbuster, el siempre estuvo rodeado de mujeres, riquesa y cariño, cabe decir que lo envidiaba aunque no lo creyera, mientras que ella solo tuvo el dolor de cumplir con las deudas de su padre con otros reinos y sin el cariño de su madre y ni el de su padre, el rey no podia darles otra cosa si ella no aceptaba tendria que hacer que lo acepte... Ella estaba pensando que haria con su padre, con las deudas de su padre, recostada en su cama, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que cayó en brazos de morfeo.

El admiraba a la muchacha rubia durmiendo placidamente, la miraba, sus ojos verdes la fluminaban con la mirada hasta que ella comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, observo a pared frente a ella, se sento en la cama y se quedo en silencio, observo la habitación por unos minutos, parpadeo unas tres veces hasta que se dio cuenta que esa no era su habitación

 **Donde estoy?** \- **se** pregunto asi misma, aunque otra persona respondio por ella

 **En mi castillo** \- respondio el dragón mostrandose a la luz de la ventana

Un hombre de cabello rosa, ojos jade y no tan alto se hiso presente, Lucy lo miro desconfiada

 **El rey te encerro aqui** \- hablo el dragón, se acerco hacia Lucy y se sento a su lado

 **No te preocupes, no te hare nada, a menos que me jodas -** El vio que ella lo estaba observando

 **Q-Quien eres T-tu?** \- Pregunto la oji chocolate

 **No te imcumbe... -** Se lenvanto y fue directo a la puerta, y la cerro, dejando a la rubia mirado esa puerta de madera...

Yosh Y Aki Mi Primera Historia Ya She Debe De Estar Feitah Pero Bueno Tengo Que Mejorar C:

Diganme Si Les Gusta Asi La Sigo

La Patata Se Va ShaoCx


End file.
